Be Strong and Courageous
by Neverstop13
Summary: They weren't normally this nervous. They try to be the men they are during combat: strong and courageous, loving and caring. But it's something about the girls that they love that makes them feel this way. One-shots (some might have two parts) of couples that deserve it: Percabeth, Frazel, Jasper, Thaluke/Thaleo. Half-bloods are older and enjoying their lives with each other.
1. Prologue

Percy Jackson knew he had blown it.

It was only because of his nerves. He had been sweating uncontrollably on his palms, his temples, under his shirt—he couldn't stop. His hands were shaking and his brain would come up with replies stupider than anything he had every said in his past to her.

He couldn't help it and he knew it wasn't just because of the heat.

Then he figured, hey, I'm a son of the sea god; I can control water, right? It didn't help because it drained his energy too much and he couldn't pay attention to it forever. He decided to just take a deep breath.

He and Annabeth were sitting by Thalia's tree near the strawberry fields and right in view of the most beautiful sunset he had ever seen. Or maybe it was just him, considering his explanations.

The two were having a conversation, a thing that they shared most often and usually drifted towards their future together.

And then he said the stupidest thing ever. Something he couldn't take back. Something that made him want to bang his head against the tree. It was something that made Annabeth fluster with her piercing gray eyes as they glared at him accusingly.

But Percy knew better. He could see past her orbs that were shining under the pink sunset light, making her beautiful blonde feature glow. There were tears forming in her eyes.

He tried to take it back, to fix it, but she stood up, spraying dirt on him from kicking her sandals and stormed off to her cabin.

Percy didn't try to go after her. He knew she just needed some time and then he would have his moment. He stood up, packed their picnic holding it with one hand, and then walking off, his other hand in his left pocket. He wasn't fingering Riptide, but something soft and fuzzy; something hard and….box-shaped.

* * *

The next afternoon, after a good sword-practicing workout, 23-year-old Annabeth climbed out of the showers to look in the mirror, she found her eyes red and bloodshot. There were bags under her eyes. She sniffed and rubbed her swollen and blotchy cheeks. Her gray eyes watered with sadness.

She sighed, dragging a moan across her lips and began to get dressed into comfortable clothing—blue jeans and an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. She pulled her wet and curly hair back into a short ponytail and she walked into her room, carrying a pair of socks in between two fingers.

Multiple cabin mates stared in her direction like she was an alien. They had never seen her cry in years. But she payed no attention to how they thought about her. In her room, she sat on the edge of her bed and slipped the socks on. She didn't bother tennis shoes because all she planned to do for the rest of the day was stay inside. She knew that if she was outside during this time of the day, she would run into Percy and that was a definite no from what he said last night.

That's why she switched her chores and practices to the morning—she knew Percy would be too busy drooling on his pillow even though it was only seven in the morning.

Annabeth couldn't help but chuckle, her gaze long and lost into the wooden floors. She could imagine Percy hanging off the side of the bed, his hair in a rat's mess as his head was slowly slipping off the pillow, his drool sliding along with him and dragging across his cheek.

Her chuckle grew into a grin as she scrunched her nose in disgust after imagining his drool. But the thing was, it reminded her of the day they first met. Or more like the day she first met him.

Annabeth shook the thought away. She was supposed to be mad at him. He needed to learn to not say stuff that were _that_ idiotic.

Her lip began to tremble again and she declared to herself that she was not going to spend the day wallowing in her sobs. She was going to do something somewhat productive. Something that could help get her mind off of things.

There was a familiar click in her head as she thought of a memory. A memory when she was younger with Luke once they had reached Camp Half-Blood and then lost Thalia.

* * *

**I know this is quite short but this is just part one. Please stay with me, it's going to get fluffier! :)**


	2. The Perfect Pieces to the Puzzle

**And we're at another Monday in our lives...the slowest day of the week. I hope yours is good and that if it isn't, this very long chapter will cheer you up a tad! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or puzzle companies.**

**But before you go on, the ****_italics_**** is the flashback that I mentioned at the very end of the last chapter. Just so you don't think the ****_italics_**** was on because I somehow didn't see it..so I'm gonna stop my rambling before it gets worse while you (please) enjoy both Thaluke and Percabeth.**

* * *

_The two sat farther away of the other campers in the pavilion. Luke had his head resting on his chin and Annabeth stared at him, her head tilted to the side. _

_ Luke had seemed like he was lost. Like his whole world had shattered beneath him and that he was slowly falling into a deep, dark pit. He looked as if he didn't want to crawl back out. _

_ Annabeth, at the time, knew it involved Thalia, but wasn't sure why. It had been at least a month since her death. _

_ Now, looking back, Annabeth knew why. He had loved Thalia. He loved her in a way that was sweet and tender. She couldn't blame him; they had been together since the moment they met each other. He protected her and she protected him—they had each other's backs and knew that nothing else could stand in their way. They were best friends and had strong feelings for each other. _

_ Luke's gaze was slowly slipping away from Annabeth's as he thought of the punk hero who had saved his, Annabeth's, and Grover's life. A voice told him to forget about her and that she was long gone. There was nothing he could've done to save her. The voice told him he needed to separate his connection with Thalia Grace and strengthen it with the smaller girl. _**(A/N: supposed to be Kronos if you didn't figure that out. Curse that Titan…)**

_ Luke looked back at Annabeth, her gray eyes growing wide with anticipation when he came back to. Luke had to do something to get his mind off of Thalia. His smile curved into the palm of his hand, his lips rising. A chuckle gasped from his throat and Annabeth giggled. Luke grinned now and he lowered his hand, leaning onto his elbows now as he brought his face closer to Annabeth's. "Whaddaya say we play a game?" he asked barely above a whisper._

_ Annabeth's gray eyes brightened. She seemed to get the memo that this was supposed to be a secret. She mirrored his moves, leaning on her bony elbows and sitting on her foot to get closer to him too. "A game?" Her whisper stretched out the word with excitement._

_ "Yeah; a fun game." Luke said, a mischievous smile reaching the curves around his eyes._

_ "What kind of game?" she asked, her head tilting with curiosity._

_ "I don't know. What about a puzzle?"_

_ Annabeth's face screwed into a knot as she teetered on her foot beneath her. "How do you play a puzzle?" _

_ "You've never put together a puzzle before, Annabeth?" The sunlight from far away was beginning to shine on the two of them through the columns. It was a nice day out, the wind at a low breeze and the weather not too scorching and not to freezing._

_ Annabeth shook her head._

_ "Well then," he trailed off. "I guess we'll just _have_ to do a puzzle." _

_ Luke stood up and Annabeth scrambled off of her foot and by his side. He immediately took her hand, squeezing it tightly. She was all he had left to a family and this was a strange and dangerous place; he didn't trust it—it was where Thalia died and Luke wasn't going to lose Annabeth either._

_ The small seven-year-old skipped along next to him as she held tightly to his hand. "Where are we going to find a puzzle?" _

_ Luke shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe Chiron will have one lying around."_

_ As Luke walked swiftly up the steps of the Big House, Annabeth leaped up each one. Luke tugged on her hand when she hesitated before jumping. He chuckled. "You're so goofy." _

_ Annabeth scrunched her nose. "Am not!" She protested._

_ "Are too," he said, arching his eyebrows._

_ Annabeth lightly punched him in the arm. "At least I'm not sad like you." She didn't want to say it, she accidentally blurted it out. Her voice had grown soft by the end of the statement when she realized what she had said. She knew she had hit a soft spot as Luke's expression darkened. He gave her a long, solemn look. Annabeth was scared, but she knew he was just thinking it over, but also telling her to stay off that subject. Without a word, he tugged on her hand again and they walked into the Big House. _

_ When they found Chiron and told him what they wanted to do, ignoring Dionysus's insults, Chiron was delighted to hear it. He rolled his wheelchair farther in to his desk, but passed it, reaching a closet behind it. _**(A/N: Let's pretend there's a closet there if there isn't.) **_He reached down, murmuring that it was around there somewhere. Eventually he pulled out a medium-sized cardboard box, the flaps peeling off. It was dirty and he blew off a layer of dust, wiping off the rest of it with the sleeve of his tweed jacket. Chiron smiled up at them as he handed it to them._

_ Luke turned the box over to look at the cover. The picture was of a sailboat, swiftly crawling across the waters that glittered from the bright sunlight, in which the sun was burning brighter than ever. An owl was perched confidently on the edge of a sail. A deer stood next to a grape bush in front of the lake and a separate, but preciously beautiful dove flew past the boat. On the sails, there was a symbol of the herald's staff. Although it wasn't raining, a lightning bolt was glowing next to the sun. There were many more beautiful features, but there was just too many to count._

_ The two looked back up at Chiron after they had taken a good, long look._

_ "It's a puzzle I had picked up from my earlier years; a gift," the centaur seemed to have a gentler gaze as if remembering something from his past. "All of the things you see here," he points at the picture, "are symbolizing the gods."_

_ It seemed to explain a lot to Annabeth now._

_ They nodded and thanked him, walking back to the pavilion. They sat back down at the table they were at before and Luke piled all the pieces out, creating a pile. _

_ "Make sure you don't lose a piece or else we won't be able to finish it, okay?" He said, giving her a careful look._

_ Annabeth nodded. Luke explained to her how to put together a puzzle, but she stopped him when she took a random piece out of the pile and then scanned it again. Suddenly she picked another piece out of it and put the two together. They were a perfect match and had been the two body pieces of the owl that was perched on the sail._

_ She blinked at it and then at Luke, who looked astonished. He cleared it as he smiled at her with pride. "I knew you'd catch on fast." He said._

_ Annabeth returned the smile and they began to work on the puzzle together. Luke wouldn't let anybody work with them when they asked. He'd shove them away when they leaned over them, peering to see what it was. He'd fiercely ask them to go away when they asked nonstop questions about where they got it or why they were doing it instead of training like real demi gods._

_ Finally, nobody came up to them once they learned the lesson that they didn't want anybody bothering them. After an hour or so, they had finished their first puzzle together. They shared a hug and laughter when Luke told her the best part—ruining it all, breaking apart the pieces and scrambling it around everywhere when they were done._

* * *

Annabeth reached up to wipe a tear that was slowly rolling down her cheek. She sure did miss Luke; she wished he was here. He would know what to do as a friend. Instead, she tried to forget about him too and she stood up from the bed, knowing what to do herself. This was a time for herself to figure out on her own. She walked up to the Big House.

As she climbed the steps, Annabeth looked down at herself and saw herself when she was seven. The seven-year-old was holding her hand, bounding up the steps. The little girl was nothing like the woman was now. That little girl was oblivious to her surroundings, she hadn't seen or known the worst of it yet. The 23-year-old woman had seen it all—all the way to Tartarus and back.

It was a hard thing to do, looking away from her childhood, but she did so when she met up with Chiron. Chiron had grown older, white hairs sprouting and spreading along his beard. His tweed jacket was wearing out with patched-up holes along the sleeves.

The only thing that stayed with him through all these years was the kind glint in his eye. Though when Annabeth saw him this time, it was also full of mourning. She couldn't blame him either; all of his prized heroes in camp, besides Percy and Annabeth, were gone. Although there was Leo and Nico, but after the war and friends leaving and dying, they stayed mostly to themselves. Clarisse had left with Chris; the Stoll brothers left too, finding their own wives and setting off toward a business of pranks together **(A/N: It would be cool if it was with the Weasely twins..Teehee)**. Hazel and Frank stopped by every now and then, but they mostly lived in Camp Jupiter. Piper and Jason had their own life too, traveling back and forth from Camp Jupiter to Camp Half-Blood. Grover stopped by during the summer, when the camp needed the most help, but other than that, he was on his own missions with other satyrs and Juniper.

"What a pleasant surprise, Annabeth. How are you?" Chiron greeted.

Annabeth smiled sadly. "I..Uh…I…" she couldn't get the words out of her mouth.

Chiron wheeled closer to her, folding her hand into his. "What's wrong?"

Her lip pouted out and she knew she looked like a little kid. "I would like to do a puzzle." She said softly.

With a moment of empathetic hesitation, he gave her a tight smile. His warm eyes seemed to be twinkling with tears. "You know where it is." Was all he said. He gave her hand one last squeeze and wheeled outside.

Annabeth's chest seemed to be pulled tightly together with pressure. She nodded her head and took small steps into his office. Her fingers touched the doorknob and lingered there, feeling the coldness. Annabeth closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, and opened the door, which opened with a long and low creak of its hinges. She scanned over the shelves, which were half empty and filled with dust mites. The smell was old, like yellow parchment, and she could remember Chiron bending down in his wheelchair. She looked down and on the very bottom shelf, in the corner, there it sat alone. Annabeth bent down at the knees and took hold of the withering box. It ringed against the bars of the shelf as she pulled it out.

Annabeth stood up, box in one hand against her body as she silently closed the door with the other hand. When she took it into both hands, her nose twitched and she could see the tears growing into each other in her eyes. A teardrop splattered onto the bottom of the box. She sniffed and slipped her thumb across the wet spot to clear it away. She then pulled her entire palm across the surface, dragging the dirt and dust along with it.

Annabeth stepped away from the desk, making her way outside. Dark clouds created a comfortably dark setting across the fields. She wasn't worried because of the barrier that still stood over Camp Half-Blood, preventing rain or any other kind of weather to come across them. But for some reason, she wished it did rain. She climbed down a step of the stairs, out from under the roof of the Big House. She felt small sprinkles of water dab at her almost-dry hair. She looked up at the sky, shocked, and then felt someone staring at her. She looked to her right and found Chiron sitting at a folding plastic table, smiling at her.

Annabeth smiled back, nodding her head to thank him, and then walked back to her cabin. She hugged the box close to her, the puzzle pieces rattling around on the inside.

Other campers exclaimed at the rain and cleaned up their activities as they jogged back inside. Annabeth was the outlier of the campers as she walked swiftly through the rain, welcoming it. She enjoyed it as the thunder in the far off distance reminded her of Thalia Grace.

She wanted to sit at the pavilion, in the same spot as she and Luke did before, but seeing as there was no roof to cover it from the rain, she stepped back into her cabin. Once she was in the first room to the left, her room, she closed the door behind her and set the box down on her desk next to the window. She had to clear it from her papers and laptop and plans, but nonetheless spread out the puzzle pieces onto the table.

A loud boom was heard outside and she opened her curtains as the heavy droplets pounded against her window. It was a nice sight to her eyes. The corners of Annabeth's lips curled upwards and she sat down at her chair, her back to the door.

* * *

Percy jolted awake when he heard the thunder. It rumbled and growled at his windows. He peeked out a window and found that Zeus wasn't trying to kill him. He sighed with relief and, with droopy eyes, thumped back against his bed.

_BOOOOM_! _CRRRRAAAACCK_!

Lightning was added onto the symphony and it snapped his eyes open. It roared, and for some reason, he couldn't help but think Zeus was talking to him.

"Alright, alright, jeez." Percy muttered as he sat up in his bed, stretching his back with his arms reaching behind his head. The thunder growled and it seemed that his whole cabin was shaking. It startled him so much that his head smacked against the bottom of the top bunk.

He yelped and then seethed as he rubbed his forehead where he felt a bump just above his eyebrow. He ran a hand through his hair and grumbled, "What's your problem?" Then he added, "Oh wait a minute, I almost forgot you're always in a bad mood."

The thunder yelled at him again. He stood up, stepping over his shirt on the floor and folded his arms over the empty mattress of the top bunk (he was tall enough now). His eyelids drooped seductively as he expected to see Annabeth there.

But there was no one there.

He sprang up, suddenly alert. And then it hit him. He thought what he had said the night before was just a dream. But what was really a dream was that the answer he expected from Annabeth had come true and they danced back to his cabin, laughing and drunk on love. Then they had come into his cabin, kissing and enjoying the night together. And then Grover had tapped-danced in with enchiladas hanging around his neck and was singing a Hilary Duff song, playing his flute along with it.

Percy groaned and rubbed his eyes vigorously and then pulled back his hair, leaning his elbows against the bunk bed.

He had to apologize to Annabeth. He had to fix things because this was totally opposite of what he had intended to happen. Percy heaved himself off of the bed and began to freshen himself up in the bathroom.

* * *

Percy stepped into the Athena cabin, fully clothed with jeans and a black and white hoodie over an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. His hands were stuffed into his pockets where he fingered the same object from last night. He thought to bring flowers but Zeus had ruined that for him.

Percy was cautious in the empty cabin. The Athena half-blood population was dwindling and there weren't as many as there were when he first came to camp. He rested his hand on the doorknob of the room that was immediately to his left but he stopped when he heard slight mumbling and then sobs. He let out a silent sigh of breath. He didn't want Annabeth to cry—especially because of something he didn't even mean to say!

Percy silently twisted the doorknob and slid the door open just so he could poke his head in. There she was, with her back to her, her shoulders slumped forward and she hung over the desk.

Percy gulped and he slipped inside, closing the door directly behind him. "Annabeth?" he asked hopefully.

Annabeth sat up straight and took a deep breath. She opened her mouth to respond, but then closed it. She lifted her hand and picked up a puzzle piece in her slender fingers. She scanned what she already had fit together of the puzzle. But it had been so long since she had done it and her mind was distracted on the being behind her that it took her a while to place it in the right spot.

Percy made his way toward her and he stood behind her shoulder. He found her working a puzzle, the box showing a picture of a sailboat gliding across a lake in front of her. She mostly had the border around the puzzle and wasn't very close to finishing yet. He could tell she was having a hard time.

"What do you want?" she croaked softly.

"I'm sorry. I just…I didn't mean it. You know that. You know the stupid things that come out of my mouth—"

"Stop." She interrupted him. Her heart was pounding through her ear drums and even though they were fighting, she had missed him. Annabeth wanted him here.

"But—"

She thrust out her hand and wrapped it around his. She squeezed it and brought him closer to her. Annabeth rested his hand on her shoulder and when she closed her eyes, tears were pushed from under her lashes. Annabeth tilted her neck to lay her head on his hand.

Although Percy was taken aback, he crouched down next to her and slid his other hand around her waist, embracing her as he rested his chin on her forehead, looking at the rain still glistening on the window.

Annabeth loved his smell. The smell of sea salt. "I don't want to fight like this. I don't care about what you said anymore, I honestly don't Percy." She whispered against his Adam's apple.

Percy could feel her breath on his neck and a deep shiver rattled against his skin. He tilted his head down to where his black hair tickled her ear. "This was not what I wanted to happen, either."

She swallowed and nodded her head.

Percy was about to ask a question when Annabeth said, "You want to help me build a puzzle?"

He chuckled and turned his head to look at the puzzle. He cocked a smile. "Sure."

Annabeth took her head back and let go of his hand as he slid a chair over to the table. He was about to set it down across from her, but realized he had missed her too much and ended up sitting next to her.

They laughed as they put together their puzzle. Percy had asked where she had gotten it, and Annabeth knew it would be unhealthy if she kept anything away from him. She explained how she first came across the puzzle—with Luke—and then told him why she suddenly began to do it.

Percy nodded and the air around them felt uncomfortable. Percy then began to talk about the weather. Annabeth explained that too. She tried to carry on the conversation so that it didn't feel as mellow. So they continued their conversation from last night—about their future. Every now and then they'd stop to figure out together where a certain piece went. Once they'd recover the piece to its right location, they'd continue the conversation.

After an hour, and when the sun began to shine through the thick clouds, they had finished. Annabeth smoothed her hand over the surface, her skin feeling the ridges of each piece. Percy smiled at her and he wrapped his arm around her, kissing her temple.

With his lips still at her head, he said, "There was something I was meaning to tell you last night."

"Yeah?" Annabeth urged him to continue.

"Well, this puzzle is almost like our life, if you've realized it. How it fits nicely together and even though it's separated at first, we fit perfectly in the end. We may put a piece of our life in the wrong spot, but we always figure it out. We stick together. You can handle me—you're the only one who can. I'm the only one who can handle you, too. In other words, I love you, Annabeth." Percy fished around his pocket, his hands shaking vigorously. He brought out the object and began to open the tiny black box. He looked up at her, Annabeth's expression stone surprised, and opened his mouth to ask a question.

But Annabeth cut him off again as a strangled noise came from her throat. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. When she realized that there was still time continuing, Annabeth pulled back.

When Percy finally realized that he had to breathe in order to talk, he asked, "So is that a yes or a no?"

She giggled. "It's a yes."

Their grins touched as they kissed again. They slightly parted, their foreheads still touching as they stared down at their hands. Percy began to slip the diamond ring onto her finger. It was a perfect fit. The couple looked back up at each other, gray and green mixing together violently. They moved in to kiss again.

"I love you, Wise Girl," he murmured into her lips. "I promise I won't say anything stupid ever again.

"You kidding? That's what I love the most about you, Seaweed Brain."

"You just want to make what I say harder for my own humility, don't you?"

"Mmhmm," she chuckled, a grin sweeping across her delicate cheeks. "Face it, Seaweed Brain. I will never make anything easy for you."

"Good."

* * *

**So there's Percy and Annabeth...those cutie patooties. I got this idea when putting together a puzzle. Never would've guessed that one, huh? Anyways, so as you can see these two are my favorite characters tied for second place. Luke and Grover are tied for first. This was definitely a Percabeth one-shot with a pinch of Thaluke (I love these two also).**

**Just a heads up- next chapter will be about Jason and Piper and guess what? There's no jealousy of Reyna! Yaay! I like Reyna as an independent character and I really like the fact of her not being with anyone and joining the Huntresses. It's a smart idea, in my belief. But when people make her look like a bad person because of Jason and Piper (and then people accuse Piper and then they accuse Jason) it's just not alright with me because Reyna is a very smart character. I'm standing up for her even though there really isn't anybody I'm ranting towards...so I'll stop ranting and give another heads-up so there won't be a huge commotion later.**

**I am planning a fluffy Thalia and Leo (Thaleo) one-shot. I originally LOVE Thaluke but since Luke isn't here at the moment and Leo's like a third wheel and doesn't have anyone else and he was originally attracted to Thalia, I believe they could make a cute couple. Nothing as serious as Percabeth or Jasper, but something cute.**

**So thank you for surviving through my random/ramblingness. I know it shows a lot but I just wanted to put that out there for anyone who's reading.**

**Oh, and you will probably expect the next one-shot of this fanfiction in...I'm shooting for two or three days but with company coming over and projects and homework it might not be until the end of this week, possibly leading into the weekend.**

**Which is why I presented you with this very long chapter.**

**Alright! I am done once and for all with this Author's Note, I swear. Have a happy Tuesday tomorrow and enjoy the****_ Bachelor_**** show (I can't wait for it; I hope Sean picks Lindsay) that's coming on tonight. Heehee:)**


	3. Like We're Floating on Clouds

**Before you scream at me for not updating, hear me out. I've had stupid exams to study for and I had a very depressing day last Friday and then I found out my grandma's cat died-one that I loved very much-and there was also the fact that my favorite L.A. teacher that really brought out my writing skills is leaving and not coming back because of a promotion and now I have to look after a Spanish project. Another one. Plus exams. But hopefully I was able to quickley squeeze in a chapter of Jasper.**

**But I DO NOT OWN PJO. Just putting that out there.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Piper McLean had just cut open the tape on a cardboard box (as she was beginning to move into Jason's apartment) when she heard her own name being called from the other room.

"Hey, Pipes!" Jason hollered.

She grinned to herself and straightened. She reached to put a lock of layered brown hair behind her ear as she responded, "Yeah?"

"Can you come here for a second?"

Piper could right then tell that something was wrong. Something felt odd when he suddenly asked her that.

Jason was nerve-racked. He had replayed the scene over and over again in his mind. Eventually, after practicing in the mirror, mouthing the words silently so that she couldn't hear, he had gotten the courage to get to her. Multiple questions fluttered through his mind and he tried to stay on track of focus. His hands weren't shaking, but his lungs and heart were. Minutes had passed and he walked briskly to the doorway of the master bedroom he was in. He leaned against the doorframe and craned his neck down the hallway just as she had appeared at the other end.

She smiled at him. "What's up? You find something?"

Jason nearly melted on the spot and he gave her a smile too. He seemed lost in thought and he pulled the ring out of his pocket.

Piper's eyebrows shot up when she saw the ring. Her heart did somersaults and her breath caught in her throat. Was he really going to…? She hoped he was.

"So I, uh…" He started as he stared at the diamond ring. "I found this ring and I'm guessing it was my mother's, even though I had never met her, and I don't know…" he trailed off. He jerked it up to her as she stood in front of him. "You wanna try it on? I'm a guy so I can't exactly wear a diamond ring."

"Sure," said Piper and Jason slipped the ring onto her finger. He hoped she didn't see that his hands really were shaking. They both sighed with relief: the ring fit perfectly.

The two seemed to have noticed the air they both gave each other and chuckled nervously. Piper's cheeks were flushing and she reached to put the same lock behind her ear again—although it hadn't fallen from its spot.

"It looks perfect on you." He said, smiling at her. "A knockout," Jason added.

Piper loved the way he smiled. She took in how his eyes looked like two glowing crescent moons and how his lips formed a not too big, not too small shaped D.

"It does, but I can't take this; this was your mother's. It's practically the only thing you have left of her."

Jason raised a shoulder. "I never knew her anyways and from what I hear of Thalia, she was an awful person."

"I know but…" Piper trailed off.

"If you feel uncomfortable with it, well maybe this could help,"

"What do you—" Piper cut herself off when Jason bent down, settling himself on one knee. Well _she_ didn't exactly cut herself off, her _breath_ did. It caught in her throat, and it burned there as she couldn't breathe. A cough that sounded like a choking noise escaped from her mouth.

Jason kept his back straight as he looked up at her, though his heart tugged forward, having to lean against the inside of his ribcage to beat somewhat normally.

"I…I love you so much than I can put into words. Well…" he cursed in his brain; this wasn't how his speech went at first at _all_. He covered it up by continuing, "Maybe four words: will you marry me?"

The choking sound escaped from her mouth again, though it wasn't because her breathing was off. She couldn't believe she was actually crying. _Pull yourself together, Piper_, she told herself instinctively. Piper managed to always think that because she didn't want to seem like the weak link of their armor.

_Not this time_, a voice in the back of her head responded. After she smiled, nodding her head with vigor because words just couldn't be spoken from her tongue that felt like cotton, it took her a minute to realize that it was her own voice.

Jason smiled as a part of him was astonished, but the other part of him was ready for anything—alive and free. He stood, slipping the finger back on and then pressing his lips to hers. Piper did the same gratefully, wrapping her arms around his neck. Their smiles touched as Jason wrapped his arms around her thin frame, able to pick her up. She kicked her feet playfully through the air. Jason brought her into the room, kicking the door closed behind them.

* * *

The keys jiggled inside of the doorknob to their apartment. The door was swung open and there stood the newlywed couple. Jason wearing his striking suit, making him look older than the teenager he used to be. Piper stood next to him, her fingers intertwined with his, as she wore her white dress that floated to the ground like a cloud that had been pulled down from the night sky above.

Jason moved to step inside, but then forgot one thing. He turned back, looking at Piper. He gave her a smile and then faster than she saw it coming, he pulled her feet off the ground, carrying her in his arms. She squealed in surprise, but nonetheless smiled at Jason. He grinned back at her as he stepped forward into the apartment. They laughed as they reached the couch and a light with no source caught Jason's eye.

Piper mumbled for him to set her down, and he obliged as her white flats padded against the floorboards. Her arms slowly slipped down from his neck, her right hand sliding down his soft suit and her hand found his. He clasped his palm into hers.

To Piper, she could see the light too. It wasn't a literal light bulb or lamp that was on, but a glow. It settled upon every piece of furniture, crawling around them in a comfortable current of air. It was a purified radiance that seemed to be welcoming them inside. The walls felt like they were breathing, talking and telling them that they were just as ready as they were too. Like they were prepared and had been waiting during the hours of their wedding for them to come home and begin their life at their first apartment together.

Jason saw it and he took a light step forward, his fingers grazing the arm of their blue couch. The corners of his lips turned upwards, though his mouth was still a fine and firm line. He turned back around, holding out his other hand to Piper in offer.

She stared at his outstretched palm skeptically.

"Care for another dance?" He asks softly.

Realization creeps through her mind and she takes his other hand. "Delighted to," He pulls her in, pressing his body against hers with his other hand rested on the small of her back. Her hand rested on his shoulder and they swayed playfully at first. "But with no music? Sounds kind of dangerous…" A taunting smile tugs at her lips.

He dips his head down. "Well," he breathes sheepishly. Jason's eyebrows shoot up. "I'm a dangerous man."

She giggled and her neck stretched as she reached upward, towards his face. Piper could see the crinkles at the ends of his eyes as he grinned back at her, reaching down. Their noses touched.

Jason hovered his lips over hers. "I love you so much, Beauty Queen."

Piper's eyes swimmed with different exotic colors as she looked up at him with wide and thoughtful eyes. "I love you too, Sparky."

Jason then presses his lips to hers as they kept swaying to a music that only danced in their heads when they were near each other.

* * *

**There you go:) I apologize if it was a little too fluffy. Or cheesy. But if there's any requests out there other than something for Frazel or Thaleo, just comment below or PM me. I just warn you that I don't do Leyna or Thalico. Sorry if I might've offended you or anything but I think Rick's got all of these ships done perfectly-don't ruin them. **

**Oh, and happy Wednesday. I hope your day was nice:)**


	4. Home

**I know it's been a while since I've updated, but do not fret, followers and readers. This chapter is a request from Kendrix D. Brandon. Without her requst for ThaLuke, I would not have written this and that I'm able to post this next chapter:) I hope all of you like it- pure ThaLuke fluffiness. This is what we think would happen if Luke decided not to work for Kronos anymore.**

**I do not own PJO.**

* * *

Luke Castellan ran. His legs might've been hurting him, but he wouldn't allow himself to be caught in the icy hands of evil ever again. He wasn't ever going back to the titan and things were about to change. His breathing was shallow as he could hear the inhuman voice calling back to him, raging, threatening to come back or he would hurt the girl.

Luke gave out a scream, but kept urging forward. The darkness of the night around him warped into something that moved like honey. Time was slowing.

"NO!" Luke roared and he pushed through the time force the titan was forming around him. He broke free somehow, stumbling to catch his footing in the immediate change. He had to reach the camp. He had to. And if they didn't accept them…he didn't have to go to them; just her.

In fact, that was all he was hoping for. Luke didn't want anyone else. No one would understand them—not the way she would. He knew he had to make things right. The last time he'd seen her, she looked at him like he was an alien; something that she was disgusted by.

You're not Luke, she had said. Luke's insides were crumbling and it was more painful than dealing with Kronos. His eyes burned, but he kept running. He was almost there—so close to the barrier in which he could be safe inside. The voices kept reaching for him through the thick and humid air; the coils spreading out and grasping at his t-shirt. He could feel it tugging on him. The currents of the breaths kept irritating his legs that were pounding as his muscle cells began to ache. Luke yelped, his voice raw, as he tripped over the air in which the voices were still screaming at him. He slammed against the ground and could feel the voice crawling along his spine as if it were a snake. He clawed at the grass, the soil cramming itself into the small space in his nails. Cold sweat trickled down his temple and he wriggled, struggling against the strength of a titan.

"YOU WERE MY APPRENTICE!" Kronos' voice filled the air.

"NO! You tricked me! I will never work for an evil coward like you!"

"Coward?! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT?!"

"You want a demi god to do your dirty work!" Luke reasoned. Kronos began to scream, sensing his failure. But Kronos was strong with vengeance and knew that even though Luke wasn't coming back, the half blood would regret it as he confessed to Hades. Luke could feel the energy inside of him draining out. But he was so close to the camp….he wouldn't give up. Not when he was right at the finish line. He looked up, and even through the dark night, he could see Thalia's tree. Her spot that showed that she wouldn't let her friends down even if it meant for a sacrifice.

Luke suddenly felt a strange power surge through him. He tugged at his own body. It was painful against eh opposite of the titan's power, but he was able to peel himself away. When Kronos had mentioned that he would be taking over Luke's body, he could imagine how much it would've hurt. Like another evil entity invading his skin and slowly entering his soul. He wouldn't do it. That was the end with Luke being the bad guy. He felt like this action would be how it could've felt if he had stuck to it, though. Finally, he was pulled free from the air that was still cursing at him.

But the curses were long gone as he sprinted to the tree. Finally, he reached it and stumbled against its trunk. His body was rigid and hung over and he felt like noodles had replaced his bones. Luke slipped down, but his abdomen somehow kept him up.

"FINE! GO DEAL WITH THOSE FOOLISH HALF BLOODS!" Kronos forced a wind of air that was so strong it would've come from a tornado. He pressed it against the traitor's back.

Luke's gasp was yanked from his throat as his knees bent backward and he flew straight through the air. Pressure squeezed his lungs shut and the air finally died down; he smacked face-down to the ground. Black spots danced his vision like racecars surrounding a track. His eyelids felt droopy and his breath was wheezing out of him. His whole body felt numb; it was like he wasn't really there. The only thing he could feel was the pounding in his head, thrumming through his temples and rushing into his veins.

But when he opened his eyes, he was grateful. He had passed the barrier, though it required pain.

Luke was home.

He gave a shaky laugh, his whole body rattling. Soon it turned into cries and hot tears were streaming down his face. He pushed himself from the ground, remembering the kind of demons that lurked for half bloods were out past the curfew. Luke's hands were shaking so bad that it affected the muscles that ran up his arms to twitch with vigor. He gritted his teeth at the pain and sweat and tears splattered and dampened the grass beneath him. He groaned but managed to slowly stand to his feet. On wobbly feet, he stumbled down the 12 cabins, counting each one and taking in the sights. He missed this place. He took a glance toward his own cabin. How he longed for his bed; but then he figured they burned it once they found that he was working for the enemy.

A weight placed itself on his heart and he trudged on. His own cabin wasn't where he was headed in the first place.

Eventually, without being caught, he stood in front of cabin number one; Zeus. His wrist was still shaking, but he still quietly knocked on the wooden door. His throat was dry and he thought about how Thalia would react. His chest felt hard, like he couldn't breathe and he waited somewhat patiently for her to answer the door. When she didn't, Luke was about to do so himself but finally…

The door creaked open. Thalia stood on the other side, rubbing her half-awake eyes. Her lips puckered, like how they used to when she was irritated. That's how he used to know he was fulfilling his taunting intentions when they were on the run together. "What do you—" Once her clouded blue eyes settled on him, they tried to readjust, as if she were hallucinating. But her eyelids snapped open nonetheless. Thalia looked him over, wondering what on earth he had just been through.

Luke could barely stand upright. He could feel his legs wavering beneath him but he didn't do anything to stop it as he kept his eyes on her.

"Luke—"

And then blackness overwhelmed him. He was sent forward, on top of her. Thalia gave a short yelp and caught him, her arms wrapping under his armpits and clutching his shoulder. His knees gave out from weakness and all of his weight was pressed onto her.

Thalia huffed, not believing that this was happening. He was too heavy for her—for the god's sakes, she was so short, her head barely reached the top of his chest! Slowly, before they woke anyone else up, she dragged him inside, his toes being pulled back from the lack of being able to raise them up.

"I'm sorry, Thals," he croaked, his eyes suddenly coming open again. He tried to make it easier for her and get back to his feet, but he couldn't find them. Luke's brain was hazy and he couldn't think properly. He wanted to puke as his vision swam in front of him. He didn't feel right; as if he'd just swallowed a cold and raw fish whole.

"It's okay. You're going to be fine," Thalia tried to soothe him. Finally, she set his upper torso onto the bottom bunk of her bed, where she slept at first. She ran back over to the door and silently closed it. It was dark and their only light was the moon that poured through the window. Thalia just wanted him to get some rest, knowing that he was feeling awful, but she needed to help him. Thalia lit a match and the flame was passed on to a lamp. The warm glow surrounded a circle around them, making his hair golden.

Thalia made her way toward him and propped the pillows up, helping him sit back and upright comfortably. She stopped when she saw how pale his face was; the dark ringlets under his eyes; his blue lips. Thalia touched his cheek with her fingertips as a hard lump formed in her throat.

Luke reached up and touched her hand. "Water," He croaked, "please."

Thalia nodded, her eyes growing wide, and she turned. She took her toothbrush out of the cup and ran cold water into it. Suddenly, her instincts kicked in. She wrapped his fingers around the cup, making sure he was able to hold it. She slowly helped him raise it to his lips and let him take careful sips. The blue color was slowly fading, but he was still sickly. She set the cup on the bedside table. "I'll be right back, okay?" She said. He nodded, and laid his head back.

Thalia slipped her black shoes on, not intending on tying it or slipping the hard back over her heel—letting it press sharply into the bottom of her heel—and she ran out the door, but did so quietly. The cold air hit her thighs and legs and arms, due to her sleep shorts and tank top, but she carefully flopped her shoes to run to the Athena cabin. Quietly she slipped inside and walked into the room directly to her left—Annabeth's. The doorknob turned slowly in her grasp and she held her breath. Thalia knew she had to be as still and quiet. Annabeth may not like spiders, but she was as attentive and quick like one. She thinly slipped into the room and set for Annabeth's already made pack that sat next to her desk. In case for an immediate emergency, Annabeth had advised her when she first awoke from the tree. Thalia didn't listen except for just a few seconds ago.

Thalia bent next to it, keeping Annabeth's sleeping lump under the sheets in her peripheral vision. Her lungs were rapid in breathing from both running and from the adrenaline from trying not to be seen. Thalia worked her fingers at untying the lace in the pack and opened the flap. She slowly took out a book, a map, and a compass tied together and slowly set it down next to her. She glanced at Annabeth, who hadn't moved except for her steady breathing. Thalia then released rope and an extra set of clothes. She sighed with relief knowing that shouldn't make much noise. Finally, at the bottom, was the first aid kit. She snapped one side of the kit, squeezing her eyes shut as if that would suppress the noise.

She looked up and Annabeth rolled onto her side, facing Thalia. Thalia bit the inside of her cheek, feeling the blood rush into her teeth as she then snapped open the other side. Annabeth's face twitched. The pace of Thalia's breath quickened. She rushed into thoughts, wondering how she would explain why she was sneaking into her emergency pack of all things. But Thalia knew that whatever happened, in the end, she was going to help Luke. Luke was deathly sick and she had to get at least the ambrosia.

She opened the plastic pack that was balancing on her palms and rustled through it, checking to see what it contained. In her head, she checked off her list: ambrosia, bandages, headache pills, and heat pads. Without closing it to prevent more noise, she set it next to the other contents. Thalia then replaced those. Eventually, she picked up the first aid and backed out the door, whispering to Annabeth that she had sweet dreams.

Thalia was back outside in the night and was jogging through the cabins again. Her chest heaving, and unnoticed by the harpies, she was back inside her cabin where Luke lay, his breaths rattling. She set the first aid kit next to the lamp, where she could see, and took out the ambrosia, a golden gummy. Thalia was about to feed it to him, but Luke scrambled up to take it. It had been a while since he'd touched anything that had been part of the gods.

Thalia thought he was going to throw it away, knowing why he'd turned. "You need to eat it; it'll make you feel better." She said.

Luke's blue eyes gazed at her as he slipped it into his mouth. It tingled against his tongue and he could feel his teeth get stronger as he chewed on it. When he swallowed it, it's strengthening power the surged through him and that cold feeling in his throat was replaced with a warm one. His heart was beating with health and his vision was also sharper. The ache in his muscles thrummed away. But he knew that any more of this, it could lead to something worse. A tiny voice in the back of his mind said bitterly that that was all that the gods could do: kill.

But Luke had changed. It was the opposite of the gods needing heroes; heroes also needed the gods.

"Better?" Thalia asked.

Luke nodded. Despite he had agreed, Thalia pressed the back of her hand to his forehead. It was scorching hot. A muscle in her jaw line twitched and without a word, she went back into the bathroom. She came back out with a cold washcloth which she placed against his forehead.

A shiver went through Luke's body. One that he welcomed. He wasn't sure if it was just from the sweet coldness of the cloth.

"Thank you," he said.

Thalia smirked. "It's a thing I do—I know when you lie."

Luke could feel the uncomfortable air that hung between them. It was because of his decision.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I've changed."

"How do I know you're not lying? How do I know that you're just not using me to spy on the camp and destroy it with Kronos?" She whispered, her eyes burning.

"You're not supposed to know." Luke said, "You're supposed to trust me."

Thalia hesitated. "I can't do that once I've seen your evil side."

"I'm not evil anymore, I promise." Luke said, sitting up a little straighter as if to get closer to her. He wanted her to know; he wanted her to forgive him.

But Thalia looked at him doubtfully. Luke explained what happened. Her expression slowly melted away as she studied him, searching for any signs of lies. She didn't; but she still wasn't sure if she could trust him.

"Luke…" she trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Thalia," He took her hand. "You know me. Remember who I was. When it was just us together. And then when you left, I resented the gods. Only because they took my last hope—you. You were the only one who could understand me, except for this one time because I did it because of you. I thought Kronos could actually make them pay for what they did to you, but then I realized….that you were already saved. I would be lying if I said that I could like them now. But at least their children and their power could."

Thalia squeezed his hand. "It's….it's all right." She knew she was only assuring herself. "I—" a cry choked her. "I believe you."

"Really?"

Thalia nodded. "Really."

A smile spread across Luke's face and he said, "Thank you."

She looked down, not meeting his gaze. "You must've been through a lot." Truth was, she didn't want to here anymore and listen to his reasons—which was her. Thalia just wanted her old Luke back. Not the one filled with more tragic and painful nightmares.

"What's wrong?" He asked, trying to hold up her chin to look at her. Thalia jerked her head up, feeling antsy again.

"Nothing." She smiled. "I'm just glad your back. There's going to be a lot of explaining to Chiron about it and I guess you'll then be able to tell him where Kronos is so that we can—"

"I don't want to talk about it." Luke interrupted her. He shook his head, his icy blue eyes widening and gleaming under the lamp. The firelight also cast a shadow, pointing out his high cheekbones. A shiver went down Thalia's spine, goose bumps crawling up her forearms. "I want to forget about it; act like it never happened. I don't want the other campers asking me about it and….I just want to be who I was before." He gave her a pleading stare. "I want to act like I really am at home."

"I know you do but it's not going to be easy." She said with a sigh. Then she smiled at him. "But I'll be with you all the way."

Luke could see how tired her dark cerulean eyes were. He returned the smile. "Just like before?"

Thalia, who was sitting next to him on the bed, her hand resting on his other side as she leaned over him. She nodded. "Just like before."

There was a silence, but then Luke said, "You look tired."

"You should look in the mirror."

Luke cracked a smile as he rubbed her hand with his thumb. "Then we both need sleep."

Thalia turned and laid on her back next to him. They stared at the ceiling of the bottom bunk above them. Thalia then craned up and blew the light out of the lamp, the moon being their only source once again. Two pairs of blue eyes were fixed above, thinking about what happened before.

To them, it reminded them of when they were on the run, oblivious to those around them and fixed on the destination they knew barely anything about. All they knew was that it would be their home; their safe haven. Where they would be safe from the monsters that surrounded them physically and emotionally. To them, they could picture themselves lying under a tree in the park at night, being where they had nowhere else to sleep. Where the moon shined above them.

A chuckle leaped out of Thalia's throat. Luke remembered it too, not having to ask her why she had laughed. He smiled, his lips pressed and firm. He missed those days, those untroubling days. It might've seemed like a burden then, but that was better than how they were now; in the midst of a war against a vengeful titan.

Luke turned on his side toward Thalia. He hesitated, but then planted a butterfly kiss on Thalia's cheek. "Thank you, Thals."

Thalia was glad she had turned the light out, that way he couldn't tease her for blushing. She nodded. "Anything for a friend."

They didn't say it, but they could feel their insides cringe when she called them friends. Soon they fell asleep as though they were alone in the park again; as if they were at their own home.

* * *

**Tell me what you think and enjoy the small remainder of the weekend unless you're my sister and next week is your spring break:)**


	5. Don't Let Go

**(I HAD TO REPOST THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I FELT IT DIDN'T SEND RIGHT..SORRY IF YOU'VE ALREADY READ IT. I GET PARANOID ABOUT THESE THINGS.)**

**I know it's been a very long time since I've updated but I was pulled from school early for Spring Break, but I was only out for a night so I didn't bring my laptop with me. I promised I was going to finished the chapter when I got back, but then I got sick- majorly sick. I didn't feel good ****_at all._****So I couldn't be on my laptop (germs because my dad's a germaphobe) for at least two more days. But now I'm all better and I finished up the chapter! Yay!**

**Anyways, so I know that a lot of people wanted me to continue the ThaLuke one-shot, and so I have. I would like to keep admitting that the idea originally came from Kendrix D. Brandon and that I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANY OTHER OF RICK'S CHARACTERS. But my side of the story (that characters and seed of plot does not belong to me-that's Rick again) sets place after he comes back (of course) but before the war, and during PeRachel-which that ship sunk decades ago and is long buried down in the sand below the water and I made sure that Percabeth is the couple that comes out on top:3**

**Besides that, major ThaLuke. I hope you enjoy this extremely long chapter. Remember: I do not own PJO!**

* * *

When Thalia Grace awoke from her bunk bed, she found that she was alone; just the faint crinkle leaving a shadow in the sheets next to her. Her eyes were swimming with grogginess from the lack of sleep last night and she lazily propped and elbow on the pillow, arching her spine up, which led to stretching as she reached her arms out, her fingers grazing the top bunk. Thalia's mouth was open wide as a large yawn escaped her lips.

When she was finally somewhat awake, there was a sinking feeling in her stomach and heart. She stared at the sheets on her right side; thinking _Was Luke's appearance a dream?_

Thalia rolled onto her other side seeing the kit that she had borrowed—not stolen—from Annabeth's emergency pack. The ambrosia bottle was open still and the cloth was set on the dresser stand, slowly hanging off of the edge. That's how she knew it wasn't a dream.

Her heart leapt startlingly when the bathroom door opened and Luke walked out. He didn't look as beat up as he had last night, but he still looked exhausted.

When he saw her staring at her, he smiled. "I just can't understand how you sleep in so late all the time, Thals," He set a towel on the night stand, his face and skin looking freshly cleaner than it had been last night.

Thalia swung her legs over the side of the bed, her toes lightly sweeping across the wooden floorboards. She puckered her lips, smirking as she leaned back on her hands. Luke chuckled and she smiled, leaning forward. Something inside of her stomach churned. Thalia knew they couldn't keep up the funny business for very much longer. She could tell Luke knew the same thing by the look in his blue eyes. Her face fell sympathetically and the air between them was quiet. They were dreading for this moment, knowing that it could go delightedly well or horribly disastrous. Thalia wished they didn't have to stand up to the rest of the camp; she just wanted to spend some good time with him without having to worry for his health.

But she knew that wouldn't be possible any time soon. There was still a war whether he was with Kronos or not.

Thalia clasped her cold fingers together in front of her, her skin rough. She said softly, "You have to tell them."

"I know." His shoulders hung forward and his face sagged. His fingers lingered over the towel. "I…I'm just not sure how," Luke meets her gaze.

"By telling them the truth," says Thalia, her eyes widening. "That's all you've got left that can help you."

He gave her a longing look, and suddenly he chuckled bitterly. In Thalia's eyes, he seemed brittle. "When did you get so…melodramatic?"

She stood up and walked towards him. Thalia cocked her hip and folded her arms above her chest; a normally simple move for her. She gives him a look.

"Since I came out of a tree after years on end," A smile swept across both of their faces. But then they both fell at the same time. Luke's gaze slipped away from hers as he couldn't stand the thought of betraying her again. Thalia wanted to care for him; she wanted to help them. She could tell he was scared. The camp would understand; they were their family. Thalia could already imagine the look on Annabeth's face.

Thalia's thoughts were proven right when Luke said, "What if they don't believe in me? What if they still think I'm the villain?" He looked her in the eyes again.

Thalia hadn't really noticed it before, but she saw how wicked any kind of light made the scar look on his high cheekbones. But she knew it was never a part of him; almost like a mask he tried hiding behind. She didn't like it and she wished she could just graze her thumb over it, erasing it as her thumb left his face. Her hand reached up, but she held back, suddenly realizing what she was doing, and gripped his hand firmly.

"It's okay. I'll be right there with you."

A relieved glint shined in his eyes. But instead he said, "No. I should do this alone. You didn't even have a role in this and I can't make you—"

"Who do you think I am?" Her free hand was back on her hip. "I stay with my friends and you should already know that whether you like it or not, I will always be next to you. I love you, Luke, and I won't let you do this on your own when I can clearly help you." Her hand had slipped from her waist and it was now pointing a finger at him.

Luke gave her a cocky smirk. "I know. And I'm thankful for it," with one swift move, he had turned her hand behind her back, taking her other one away from his face and held it into his hand. His fingers pushed in at the small of her back, sending funny jolts up her body. With his free hand, he ruffled her hair, digging his knuckles into her scalp. Through his grin, he laughed, "But sometimes it can get pretty obnoxious!"

Her laugh rang through the cabin and her spine jolted forward as he began grabbing at her, tickling her. Soon, his laugh had joined with hers, sounding like bells; something joyous for the first time; something full of hope and forgetting the distraught that was soon to happen.

Thalia, eager to fight back, squeezed his fingers enough to let him loosen, and twisted around, pushing his own hands against his chest. She walked him backwards and they both crouched towards each other. Their fingers were thrumming with pain but none noticed it as they challenged each other with their eyes, neither letting go. Their teeth clenched together behind their grins.

Thalia's grip managed to loosen.

"Giving up, are we, Grace?" Luke asked tauntingly.

"You wish!" She shot back and wrapped her fingers around his firmly. Soon, they both realized that this was going nowhere. None fought further and none backed away.

"On three we both let go, okay?" Luke said.

"And then we visit Chiron," said Thalia.

A muscle in Luke's cheek twitched. His grip slipped, just a little, but Thalia kept holding on.

"You have to, Luke. If they don't listen to you, you could prove them by helping us in the war. You know where Kronos is and where his weak spots are. You know his dirty secrets. We could win this war." Thalia whispered.

His mouth opened as if he wanted to say something, but then he closed it, his hands trying to fall farther away.

"Luke…" she said weakly and she began to let go.

Suddenly, he jerked forwards, exclaiming, "Gotcha!" He twisted her arms back behind her back, getting close. Their noses were practically touching.

A scream of aggravation leapt from her throat.

"Looks like you've developed some weak points while I was gone," He said. His scar curved as he smiled again.

She glared at him, a short burst of anger flaring through him. For once, Thalia didn't want to be funny anymore. No joking matter; she could save Luke and win the war. Thalia knew he didn't want to talk about it, it was too dreadful. She knew something had changed in him that would be difficult to resolve. But in order for things to work properly, he had to cooperate. Thalia blinked, not believing herself. She could feel herself wanting to force him. That's not what she wanted and it wasn't what either needed.

Thalia huffed. Something was changing in her too. She pushed it away, knowing how to handle the situation.

She leaned forward, the space between them decreasing more. "None of which you could defeat."

He leaned forward too. "Sure about that?"

She chuckled, or something that sounded more of a giggle. "Positive." Heat rushed through her cheeks and she found herself listening to hers and Luke's heartbeat combined.

He let go, his hands staying limply at his sides. Luke had taken a small step back as to get out of her face. "If you say so,"

They paused, knowing what was to happen next. He had to show his face through the camp. His old friends were going to see him—_not friends_, he told himself; _his only family_.

Thalia took his hand in hers again. "You ready?"

Luke's hand tightened around hers. He gave her a look, his eyebrow arched. "Thals," He said expectantly.

Thalia blinked. "Yeah?" she asked hesitantly.

"I don't think we should leave just yet."

"Why not?"

"Well uh…." He started sheepishly. "Don't you wanna get dressed first?"

Thalia's cheeks flushed as she looked down at her sleep shorts and tank top. She swallowed, letting go of his hand and making her way to the bathroom. But not without head-slapping him first.

* * *

Soon they left her cabin, carrying another feud as they poked each other in the ribs. But once Luke felt the outside breeze, a shiver crawled up his spine. He stopped and stood at the top steps of the cabin, Thalia already on ground level. His heart had crawled into his throat and he felt exposed. Not just the campers but as if Kronos was right behind him. He reached his hand back, his fingers softly touching the door. Horrible flashes crossed his mind as he could feel the wind on his legs and ripping at his shirt. The voices whispering in his ear. He opened his eyes, not remembering that he had closed them in the first place.

Thalia looked over her shoulder at the camp before them. With the wind, her dark hair whipped sideways at her face. The other campers were strolling along; none had noticed them yet. She reached up and put the locks of hair behind her ear. Her black jacket touched her cheek. She turned back toward Luke. He looked like a baby bird afraid to fly.

She gave him a small smile. She knew this was hard for him. Thalia climbed the three small steps and encircled her arm around his waist, slowly bringing him forward. "It's okay. I'll be right here, remember?"

He nodded. Luke put his arm across her shoulders, gripping her jacket sleeve. They stepped forward and walked together. His mind was flooded with memories of everyone. Annabeth, Grover, Percy, Beckendorf, Silena, Chiron, the Stoll Brothers….he prayed to the gods that they would forgive and listen to him.

His stomach cringed. Luke felt like he was going to throw up again. The scar on his jaw rippled. His hand was shaking against Thalia's shoulder. He gripped her harder to stop it. Luke had the instinct to duck his head down and hide, but that wasn't who he was. He stood tall and walked confidently and scanned the faces as they passed. Many did double-takes and looks of awe were shown. But he looked away; he didn't want to draw attention. He set his jaw and they kept to their path: Chiron.

The only people he did not see were the ones he was hoping to see. It seemed to be forever, but they finally stepped up the white steps to the Big House. The dim sunlight that barely peeked from behind dark clouds was cut off from under the roof. Luke reached for the doorknob before Thalia did. He wanted to touch something from his home. But before he opened it, he looked back, taking in the camp and forgetting the new faces he didn't remember.

The camp looked so nostalgic. To him, he could feel warmth spread across his once black heart. _This_ was his weak spot; the growing fields and strawberries that filled the kind and gentle aura, the tall trees and buildings that made the camp size up to anyone who entered, the different varieties and colors of the cabins as they gave the sights a flavor, and the swords and foreign objects to humans that described a demi god's pride and honor. It was like the camp had a personality of its own.

Luke would do anything for his home.

Finally, he turned back to the large double wooden doors and opened the left one. It was dark inside and spots danced his vision from the sun. It was quiet except for the loud shouts coming from deeper in the Big House. Luke could feel his forehead crease and he waited as Thalia silently closed the door. Once she was beside him again, he grabbed her hand; she gripped it back. They walked deeper inside, following the voices.

He recognized them. He recognized the deep gruff one; the taunting one; the determined one; the mindless, but common sensed one; the leading one; and then there was the goat bleat. Luke swallowed. He found his fast heart beat match his walking pace.

They got to the room at the very end of the hallway.

"….We don't know what we're up against!" Said the gruff voice; Clarisse.

"Oh, please," The taunting one scoffed: one of the Stoll brothers. "We can take _anything_ that comes our way."

"I, for one, agree with Clarisse," Annabeth pointed a finger in the air. "We cannot go into a war against a titan blind! Especially when he's got our own campers who know the weak spots of our camp!" Her voice had cracked at the mention of the others.

"Well what do you suggest, Chiron? We've got to do something and nobody here can agree on anything!" Clarisse huffed.

Chiron had a lost look in his eye. No one had noticed Thalia or Luke yet. The couple standing in the shadows behind the doorway wanted to barge in and pronounce that they didn't have to fear anymore. But Luke didn't know what to say; he stepped forward slightly.

"Annabeth and Clarisse are right. It would be unsafe if we did not know where Kronos was going to target or what their main attacks would be."

There was a crunch as one of the plastic soda cans had disappeared from the ping pong table. Everyone stood in aguish except for Grover and others who hadn't said much.

"WILL YOU STOP EATING, GOAT BOY?!" Clarisse roared.

"I'm sorry!" He cried. "I eat when I'm nervous!"

Clarisse's fist slammed against the table. "We need a plan or I'm going to explode!"

"Really? You're _going_ to?" Travis asked.

"I thought you already did?" Connor finished.

Clarisse lunged forward, about to pulverize them.

But Silena screamed, "STOP IT!" Her charm speak had been out in the open as she crawled out of her dark spot. It had only been a couple weeks after Charles Beckendorf had died.

Luke remembered that day; his heart began to fall down a dark tunnel. He had killed one of his friends: it was his fault for that. Luke's hand slipped into his pocket of his shorts where he could feel the charm bracelet he had been ordered to make Silena a spy as well. His hand trembled and he brought it back out of his pocket, clutching it in his finger tips to where the small scythe was beginning to dig into his skin, developing an imprint.

Thalia noticed this. She placed her hand on his, his grip relaxing. He took a deep breath and tried to remain calm although he could feel his heart beating faster.

Percy glanced up, seeing Luke. He thought he was imagining things, but he kept staring. Luke was moving and Thalia was with him. Anger surged through him. He would never forgive Luke for what he had done; he'd destroyed the camp and torn them all into pieces. They couldn't negotiate over battle plans anymore without fighting every minute. His fists trembled. But then he saw the look on Luke's face when he saw Percy staring back at him. It was full of sympathetic emotions—something Percy had never seen before. Something like regret was there, too. Luke didn't have a weapon, he actually looked exhausted.

Had he really betrayed Kronos? Was Luke really beginning to come back to them?

_No_, a small voice in the back of Percy's head said. _He could be lying to you. He's just being the same traitor he was before._

But something else told Percy otherwise. His body went limp in the plastic foldable chair, his one leg folded over his knee. His fingers wrung together calmly in his lap.

"So…" All eyes were on him. "The only way we could actually get the upper hand against Kronos is if we had one of those campers who betrayed us." Everyone blinked at him. "Right?"

"That's impossible, Percy, why would they do that?" Annabeth snipped. "None of them would! They already fulfilled and promised them to him, betraying him would mean execution."

"Well that's obviously wrong." He said simply. His eyes lingered on Annabeth's beautiful gray orbs that swimmed with vigor.

A dark silence settled between them. Hurting her heart was one thing, but telling her she was obviously wrong was another. "_What_ are you talking about?"

Percy didn't say anything. His eyes just slipped back to Luke, whose color had drained from his face.

Luke's heart was beating faster as all heads turned to look at him. He stepped further into the doorway, halfway through, still holding Thalia's hand. He could see the expressions grow wide in unison as they all realized he was real—standing right inside the room. But after that, they changed differently simultaneously. Some grew angry and some grew soft.

"Luke?" Grover asked softly, barely audible.

Annabeth's expression was in between, but led to heartbreak in both of hers and Luke's chest.

She straightened. "What are you doing here?" her voice was filled with venom. Tears had gathered in her eyes. She didn't know what was going on and now that she was jumbled up in relationships, battle, friendships, and soon to go into physical problems with war, Luke only just slipped in to her equation of disaster. She was about to either break down or explode with Clarisse.

Clarisse was turning purple. Not only was she going to explode, but she was going to make sure the debris hit Luke. He had betrayed them in ways that would hurt everyone, leaving deep wounds that couldn't ever be fixed. Something that would remain as a scar—just like the one on his face.

Luke stepped forward, in front of the ping pong table. He had let go of Thalia's hand and opened his palm. The charm bracelet slipped out of his grasp and jingled as it made contact against the ping pong table. The jingled seemed to pierce their ears with agony.

Annabeth looked down at the scythe. He was turning in his badge. He wasn't going to work for Kronos anymore. A surge of relief and happiness enveloped her. She was right: he wasn't always bad. Unless if he was planning of hurting them again.

He locked eyes with her. "No more," he started and pointed to the bracelet, "am I working for _that_."

There was a silence. "What? You think we can just up and forgive you now? Just like that?" Clarisse barked.

Luke straightened. They hadn't killed him yet: that was a good sign. His chest heaved out and he could feel himself just like he was before Kronos: strong and confident. "Yeah; I do."

Clarisse was taken aback. "Well your intentions are wrong. We will never forgive you for what you have done!"

Silena stood, placing a hand on the daughter of Ares' shoulder. Clarisse sat down. The beautiful girl looked up at Luke. "Do you regret it?"

Luke's lips wavered. He nodded once, flashbacks of destroying the camp went through his mind this time. He tried to block them out but they evaded him and wouldn't leave him alone. He nodded again, more determined this time.

"About Charlie?" Her voice cracked.

"_Especially_ with Charlie."

Silena nodded, her lips trembling. Some tears fell but she set down her coffee mug and wiped them away. She seemed to be standing a little taller now. "Well I, for one, forgive you, Luke."

Luke's eyebrows knit, the crease building on his forehead. "Thank you."

"I do too." Percy said. He stood up from his seat, his hands resting on the green table. "I believe you. I know you're going to help us. And if you don't and end up hurting us again—"

"You'll never see the light of day _again_." Clarisse obliged to finishing his sentences.

"Thanks, Clarisse. Means a lot," Luke said, his voice coated with sarcasm, as he raised a shoulder.

Clarisse's smile was deathly, but amused at the same time. "No problem."

Percy gave a dry chuckle. "Yeah, though that's not exactly what I was going to say," He uncomfortably scratched the edge of his eyebrow.

Annabeth turned to him, giving him a look that asked him what the heck he was doing.

"What about you, Annabeth?" He asked her. "What do you think?"

Annabeth looked like she could strangle Percy. The tears had left but her cheeks were red. She set her jaw and stared back at Luke, who looked at her expectantly. "Are you asking for our forgiveness or are you here to help?"

"Both, Annabeth." Luke said softly.

A lump formed in Annabeth's throat. She didn't know what to do and now all eyes were on her. She stammered, something she rarely did. "Then…I grant both of them—as long as you stick with us. As long as you don't lie and you help."

"I promise." Luke said. "As long as you guys don't treat me differently."

There was a silence.

Connor stood from his seat and walked up to Luke, who looked down at him skeptically. Connor studied his eyes, seeing how much of it he really meant. They were brothers; a part of Hermes; they could tell what the other was thinking—more than they could read anybody else. Connor could tell that Luke meant it more than anything. Pride engulfed him and he embraced Luke, grabbing his hand and slapping Luke's back with the other. A "bro hug", if you will.

"Man, is it good to have you back,"

Luke smiled, mirroring his moves. "It's better than a bunch of mindless kids who just want revenge on the gods."

"Well we don't want revenge on the gods, but we still find them irritating and lazy." Travis shrugged. Thunder boomed, but he was used to it already.

Chuckles danced around the room, but there was still an uncomfortable silence. Something felt wrong, but so good at the same time. They knew it was unusual to be accepting him now—so quickly—but what else were they supposed to do? He was their only chance. And they were his only chance.

Chiron clapped a hand on Luke's shoulder, his lips pressed together in a firm line. He was in horse form and had been too surprised to speak when Luke stepped into the room. "Well, it's nice to have you back, Mr. Luke." Chiron turned to the other campers and nodded. "This meeting is adjourned; you may go back to your regular activities."

"I can't wait to tell the rest of the cabin—"

"That won't be needed, Travis," Chiron interrupted. "I shall make the announcement myself after dinner, thank you."

They protested, but with a look and a clomp of his hoof, they filed out hesitantly. They glanced up Luke, small smiles and small narrowed eyes staring back at him. Thalia began to sneak out too.

"Thalia," Chiron called.

She stopped in her tracks. She hoped she wasn't going to get in trouble just because she didn't tell Chiron about Luke's appearance earlier.

"All three of us need a talk."

"I need to talk to Annabeth," Luke said softly.

"And you will be able to do so afterwards. Right now, you must inform me on everything you saw: where you were at, what weapons, alliances, and how Kronos is thinking on moving along a battle in the midst of New York."

Luke nodded, a lump forming in his throat. He really didn't want to talk about it again, but he knew it was for the best.

"And Ms. Grace, here, will be telling me all that she had experienced the night before." He eyed Thalia around Luke's shoulder.

Thalia shrugged. "What? It's not like we did anything bad. He was hurt and I just…fixed him up a little." A smirk played on her lips as she walked closer to them.

Chiron chuckled and he had a lost look in his eye, like he'd remembered something. In fact, it reminded him of the past when Annabeth had once told him the stories of their adventures together once Luke had begun to drift away.

"My office, if you don't mind," He said gently.

Thalia sashayed out of the room and made her way to Chiron's office. Luke followed her, grinning and shaking his head. He had finally caught a comfortable breath and knew that the position he was in was the right one.

* * *

Annabeth paced outside the doors of the Big House. She had quickly blown through her chores and activities, but that wasn't the only reason she was flustered. It had been at least an hour and Chiron still had the two in there! She had the right to see them and have a talk with them, too. They were hers, after all. Now, several thoughts flew through her mind at once.

Percy Jackson was one of them.

And so was Rachel O'Dare.

She groaned with frustration and slumped into a white plastic chair on the wooden boards of the House. Her heels stood up and her ponytail hung over the edge as her head craned back, yearning for relaxation. She pushed her heels into the floor to make the front legs detach from it. Her wrists limply hung over the arm rests as she closed her eyes, reminding herself to calm down.

They were dating even though Percy knew Annabeth liked him. He had to! She kissed him the year before; he couldn't be that blind!

She began to rethink the thought.

After everything they've been through, she knew that he would always be oblivious and that he would never know.

She could feel her system cooling down, away from override, and her mind slowly drifting toward sleep.

_Well_, she thought lazily in her mind, _this could be a way to pass the time_.

Percy watched from faraway Annabeth's little act. He felt like he hadn't talked to her in centuries, she was being so distant from him. He didn't like it; he wanted his old Wise Girl back. He silently made his way up the steps, not wanting to disturb her, but then again: why was he doing this in the first place? Nonetheless, he touched her wrist. "Annabeth—"

Annabeth yelped, almost falling backwards from the startlement. Percy yelped too and instinctively grabbed her wrist for not just her, but his support, too. But she immediately planted her feet on the ground and pulled herself up, the front two legs slamming against the floor.

She leaned forward in the chair, breathing heavily again. Percy was still poised to help her; he knew he always would be. But even though she had pulled herself up, they both found her gripping his forearm, her arm shaking. Her fingers pressed into his skin, this was the biggest contact they had had in weeks.

Annabeth wanted it to last forever and she didn't want to let go.

Percy helped her to her feet, making them at somewhat eyelevel, though he was taller this time.

Annabeth knew she had to let go or else Rachel would find out some way or another. She quickly pulled her hand away from his. She could feel his fingers curl, not wanting her to let go either. Annabeth told herself she must've been dreaming. But then she looked up and found his green eyes glowing brightly with concern.

He cleared his throat and Annabeth turned her head away, her cheeks furiously blushing.

"So, uh, are you okay?" He shifted his feet awkwardly.

Something bubbled in Annabeth's chest. She was mad because of him and he was asking her if she was okay?! She looked up at him, seeing her own eyes gray and stormy through his, making a deep, yet beautiful almost yellow color.

"Just fine," she snarled.

His brows knitted together, lines creasing along his forehead under his black hair. "Yeah, like I'm supposed to believe you when you make your anger so _obvious_!"

Annabeth leaned forward, the smell of sea salt evading her nostrils. She loved the smell, but it broke her down inside. "No human being or demi god—including the gods—could keep their anger from not being obvious!" She deepened her gaze and added on softly, "Especially when it's so strong."

Percy spluttered. She had cornered him and now he didn't know what to say; she was making him get flustered because she wouldn't tell him why she was acting this way towards him.

"Oh, don't make it so _obvious_, Percy," Annabeth said, tilting her head a little as the words slithered out of her mouth like venom.

"What is your problem?" He said, his voice gradually getting higher. He didn't want to be yelling at her, but she wasn't helping him at all and left him no choice. "You've been acting different like this since last summer!" he gestured a hand toward her own body.

Annabeth could feel her lungs expand and contract quicker than normal. She wasn't sure if it was from her usual feeling she felt whenever she was around him, or if it was because of her anger getting to her. She knew it wasn't anger, though, because her eyes were burning with the silhouette of tears. She hated that he didn't know. She sometimes didn't like that he was such a Seaweed Brain and could easily turn her own brain to goop.

She took a step toward him, the tears strongly building up. She merely blinked them away but she jabbed a finger at his sternum. Percy stumbled back at the force.

"Don't give me that crap!" she yelled at the first jab. "You know….exactly! WHY!" She screamed at him at the last push. Without think or caring, or another glance at Percy, she hurried away to go back inside the Big House.

Percy didn't care if she had just bruised his chest. He walked ahead, calling out her name. "Annabeth! Wait! I'm sorry! Just….just I don't know what you're talking about!" He still didn't know why.

She didn't bother as she stormed into the House.

"Annabeth!" He called out desperately. If she was gone, then he felt like his whole world was toppling beneath him. Which he would have to  
feel a second time since they were about to go into a second Titan War.

He yanked open the door only a few seconds after Annabeth did. He figured that if she had run, he would find a heel or a sleeve or a hand.

But when he was inside, there was no one there.

His Wise Girl was still gone.

* * *

Annabeth had sprinted down the hallway just as Luke and Thalia had walked out of Chiron's office. She slowed her pace, though her heart didn't, and looped arms with them.

"Hey, guys," she greeted as she made them turn the other way and into a sharp corner. Just after that, she heard the door click open and Percy hadn't seen them. She sighed with relief and the three caught back onto a conversation.

They talked about pasts, memories, events the other had missed—conversation starters in general but they avoided the dark subject of what Luke had been through.

They tried to go to remote areas because they knew the other campers would bombard Luke with questions and comments and there was no time for that. So they were strolling along the forest, a place no one really liked to go except for Capture the Flag, and found Grover walking with Juniper.

He spotted the first trio he had ever met and was about to explain to his girlfriend that he would like some time alone with them, but it turns out he didn't need to give an explanation. She placed a hand on his chest, gave a small smile with a peck on the lips and swiftly walked away with her other nymph friends. Grover, painted scarlet red, approached the three.

Grover had been with Annabeth multiple times but to have her near the other two—which he never thought he would ever see again—was a miracle. But he wasn't sure if it was a dream or a nightmare; the three together were a ticking time bomb practically. But then up close, he could see that they were now far from a nightmare. They were laughing and smiling and attached to Grover, pulling him into their group hug.

"There you are, Grover!" Luke laughed, wrapping his arms around Grover's shoulders, embracing him.

Grover's chin wobbled. "You're gonna make me cry, you guys!"

They gave dry chuckles, seeing the tears develop in their own eyes as well.

"Whoa!" Luke interjected, staring at the top of Grover's head. He precariously touched the horns that were peeking from the curly red hair. "When did you grow these?"

"Overnight," he said flatly.

"Hey, doesn't that mean you have a Searcher's License now?" Luke asked, releasing Grover at arm's length.

Grover's eyes were distant as they stared at the trees past Luke. "Yeah, I did…."

"That's great! You finally got what you've been dreaming: to find Pan." Luke grinned.

The protector's eyes were glassy as tears formed. "It's a good thing I found him," he said numbly. "But then he….he…" he started to choke out sobs.

Luke's smile faded. He seemed to realize. "Oh…I'm so sorry, Grover. That must've been devastating to watch…" Luke wouldn't have been surprised if a part of Pan's death was also because of Kronos.

Grover shook his head, wiping away the tears as soon as they fell. "It's all right," he sniffed.

Thalia could tell that they had reached an uncomfortable situation and knew the one thing that would cheer him up: a funny story. She also knew that Annabeth was longing to talk to Luke about something. Thalia put an arm around Grover's neck, pulling him away from the other two.

"Come on, goat boy, I got somethin' to tell you…" Her voice trailed off as they walked farther away.

Annabeth wanted to thank Thalia, but she was too far away. Her heart was torn in two and she had to have at least one side's opinion.

"Poor Grover…" Luke said, staring at the ground as they walked, stepping over large tree roots.

"Yeah," Annabeth touched her fingers to her forehead, squeezing her eyes shut. She was nervous, and didn't want to seem wrong. "Hey, I know this is going to seem too forwarding but I have to ask you,"

"Shoot," He agreed.

Annabeth took a deep breath. In a low voice she said, "Did you ever love me?"

Luke stopped. Annabeth stopped, too, and turned to look at him. Her expression was uneasy as his was wild with bewilderment.

"Annabeth—"

"Just…answer. Please. I need to know the answer."

Luke stared at her. "This isn't about me, though, is it?"

Annabeth's cheeks had a slightly pink tint to them, but then reluctantly nodded her head.

"Maybe you could tell me the full story before we go on with this. Just so I know I won't mess things up more." He kept his narrowed eyes on her, but began walking again. Annabeth was still next to him.

She knew she couldn't say his name, though it was on the tip of her tongue, like it always was. But she could trust Luke; he was almost like an older brother to her. "Well it's just that…I feel like I might like another guy at the camp and I used to love you like that, too," she looked at him, though he didn't meet her gaze. "And I just wanted to tie up loose ends," She finished softly.

Luke looked up, but not at Annabeth. He stared at Thalia's shadow up ahead. She was laughing with Grover when she looked over her shoulder at Luke. Energy surged through him when she gave him a smile and a short wave. Then she turned, and that energy was gone.

"Annabeth, I used to love you too." He finally looked at her. "But that was before. I can tell you're moving on and…." He looked back at Thalia. A small, yet confident, smile played along the corner of his mouth. "I think I have, too."

Annabeth followed his gaze. Through a small space between two willow trees, she saw Grover stand up from his shaggy haunches from a log he and Thalia were sitting on at that moment. He had finished laughing and looked up at Luke and Annabeth. He waved, grinning. They waved back and he ran off. Thalia got up and made her way back to them.

That was when Annabeth knew two things: who Luke loved, and who she loved. Before, she had two to choose one, though she had already made up her mind. She had to tell Luke because she didn't want to break his heart. But now she knew that everything was going to be all right.

"You know what…I have to go talk to….Chiron. I'll leave you two alone; have fun with Thalia."

"All right," said Luke.

Annabeth began to walk back to the camp.

Behind her, she heard Luke call out, "Have fun with Perseus,"

She froze in her tracks. She turned around and found Luke smirking at her mischievously. She couldn't help but smile through her red cheeks.

* * *

"Watch out!" Thalia yelled as she pushed Percy and Annabeth away from the falling statue. She knew it meant risking her own life, but she had to take the sacrifice and help her friends before herself.

But in the middle of the second that the statue came falling down on her, Luke yanked her arm, pulling her away. The marble crashed into tiny pieces at the place where she once was. But now she was being held safely in the crook of Luke's lanky body. She could feel their heartbeats combine. His breathing was rapid, and so was hers as they were both scared to death.

"You okay?" he asked, looking down at her as he pressed his palm to hers. She mirrored his move and cut off her breathing to swallow through her dry throat. Thalia nodded her head.

"Good; let's go."

They sprinted with Grover, Annabeth, and Percy to Olympus, still fighting for the sake of the gods against Kronos and his army.

Soon, they scrambled into the elevator. It moved so slow, it was painful. Finally, the doors opened to reveal a falling Olympus, crumbling before their eyes. Luke knew that Kronos was slowly getting what he wanted. A small part of Luke hungered for more of this sight, but the rest of him conquered that part as he stood tall with his friends. He lead them out of the elevator when they could not—when they felt that they were losing and when they watched in distraught and horror. Small leaves of ash blew through the air as well as dust and rock was scattered through the streets. They hopped over those obstacles and treated to those who were injured along the way.

Finally, they reached the thrones, were Kronos stood, cackling and gloating about his victory. He had used the form of a monster—which didn't make any sense because Kronos already was one. Luke knew where the Achilles Heel was immediately. Something so strong, it could kill Kronos.

They fought, but it was all a blur to him. The others helped and he heard blood-curdling screams rip through the air when Kronos striked down on them.

It took Luke a while to realize that those were his own screams.

He couldn't take it much longer—none of them could. He had to finish it. Luke ran toward Kronos, teeth gritted, and made to thrust Annabeth's dagger to the spot in the enemies' arm.

But Kronos was faster. He had his own sword in his hand. He plunged it into Luke's side before the dagger touched his arm.

Luke's eyes widened and he could feel the life and tears and blood flow out of the open hole in his flesh. His breath caught in his throat and his eyes burned.

His heart broke when he saw Thalia scream, tears sliding down her cheeks as she slid down the floor. Annabeth was sobbing, too, covering her eyes. It reminded Luke of when he first saw her.

"NO!" Thalia sobbed.

"Quiet, you insolent girl!"

"No…" Luke's voice rasped. "You think you've won,"

Kronos' smile curved wickedly. His grip tightened on the sword and he pushed it farther into Luke. "You must have missed something—I already have won. I warned you not to leave," Kronos then whispered as he got closer to Luke, "You should have known that the powerful titan would always win over foolish demi gods."

Luke grunted, struggling to stand upright. He tried not to lean on the sword for support, but he couldn't help himself. Beads of sweat rose on his upper lip and lined the creases in his forehead. His body began to shake. He didn't want to be weak around Kronos anymore. Kronos was going to die before him.

Luke gave a dry chuckle. "You must've missed something, too." He pulled closer to Kronos and said in the firmest voice he could muster, "Good…always…wins. And in this case, it's the gods."

Kronos' smile faded from his face and Luke finally thrust the dagger point into Kronos' arm. He twisted it and turned it violently, hoping it stabbed him directly in the heart.

Kronos screamed and his flesh turned a pale-yellow color. He stumbled back and crumpled into the pain in his arm. He took out the dagger with a shaky hand and it clattered against the floor.

Luke took out the sword in his own body, but stood to watch Kronos die.

"YOU—" and then he began to glow.

Luke didn't want to look away, but the giant flash of golden light pushed him back and his back hit against the floor in hard contact. He craned his head up to look at where Kronos once stood, but found no one there.

That was when he felt the excruciating pain and the blood poured from him. He tried to press his palms to the wound, but it was too much. The feeling in his body began to fade, as well the light in his eyes. His breathing was getting harder to process.

"Luke!" Thalia's voice cried out, ringing through the throne room.

It brought him back to. A sharp gasp tore from his throat and he looked up, seeing only what he needed and wanted to see: Thalia's beautiful blue eyes.

"Thalia…" his breathing quickened and he fumbled for her hands. "Thalia…" He repeated, feeling his throat close up. Luke could also feel the blood rising through his lungs.

"Luke," she broke down sobbing, clasping her hands into his and pressing against the wound. His blood was drenching her hands, but she didn't care. She reached up to put a lock of greasy black hair behind her ear. "It's—it's going to be okay. Uh…Grover can help. Help is going to come. The gods'll come and Apollo can help," she stammered, trying to save him.

But Luke knew the reality that was set in stone. He knew what fate was deciding for him and he knew he had to accept it. Luke didn't want to leave Thalia, but he had no choice—she had to accept it, too.

"No," his voice wavered. He could barely talk now. He frantically held onto her. He wanted her next to him in his last moments and he wanted to touch her skin and see her face before he had to leave. He shook his head in vigor. "Thalia, you and I both know that….that's not going to happen."

"Don't talk like that!" Thalia screamed, tears still staining her face. "You're going to be fine! You will live!"

Luke tried to catch his breath, but it was hard. He remained calm; his eyelids drooped. He reached up and put the same lock of hair behind her ear again. He touched her jaw line with his thumb. Thalia's chin wobbled.

"It's going to be okay, Thalia. You're going to be fine," he whispered. "What, you finally got a weak spot for me?" he coughed, tasting the metallic presence of blood.

She choked a cry as she squeezed her hand. A teardrop fell onto the blossoming blood stain on his shirt. Thalia's smile trembled. "You know I always have," She said, "This is what I'm always afraid of seeing: you hurt."

He gave a dry chuckle. "There's nothing to be afraid of, Thals."

"Luke, you're dying!" She yelled.

"We'll be all right!"

"You're leaving me again!"

His breath caught in his throat again and his eyes burned. Tears suddenly slid down the side of his face, but he couldn't feel it. "I'm so sorry, Thalia,"

She sniffed; the crying was getting worse for them again. "Don't be; I shouldn't have said it."

"No. You did and that's that. I regret ever leaving you. That's why I want you to stay here." He clutched her hand tighter. "I don't want you to feel you need to take your own life just so you can be with me again. You deserve to live and you stay that way. Understand?"

Thalia nodded.

"But I am going to leave—know that. You have to accept it or it's going to haunt you forever. Move on when I'm gone." He said as his voice and breaths getting softer.

Thalia couldn't take it. She was breaking down inside.

"What about now?" her voice cracked and she readjusted herself to where she was sitting on the inside of her calves; the hard floor was hurting her knees.

"Now…you have to do me a favor and not let go. Whatever you do stay with me. Promise you won't let go of my hand."

"I promise," she repeated the words over and over.

Luke reached up again and placed his thumb behind her ear. He brought her close, pressing his forehead against hers. His eyelids fluttered closed, he didn't want to see the light fade out.

"Don't let go," he whispered.

She wanted to close her hands more tightly around his, but that wasn't humanly possible they were already wringing their fingers together. "I won't."

Luke reached up and pressed his lips to hers for a brief moment, just to feel her one last time. But his eyes were still closed when he parted. He opened them, getting a glimpse of Thalia's blue eyes.

And then his hand went slack in hers.

Thalia pressed her lips together; biting them like it could make all the pain go away; like it could stop her screams. Water gathered at her eyes and then fell one after another, faster and faster down her cheeks. She knew it was over, but she didn't want to admit it. Her hands trembled as she stared down at his pale face. Her breathing was fast but her lungs felt hot and stuffy.

She wouldn't move. His hand was still behind her ear and maybe that meant that there could be one small heartbeat still inside of him.

But she realized it was just because his thumb was stuck in a tangle in her hair when she finally felt the pain in her scalp. His fingers ran down her neck, grazing her collar bone. She felt something wet where it touched. Thalia didn't have to look to tell that it was his blood staining her skin.

She finally let herself scream and cry and hyperventilate and sob and curse and let out all of her pain. Thalia wouldn't take her hands away though. They still clutched his lifeless and cold ones. She was telling herself that she could keep them warm. Her own screams were muffled in her ears but that didn't stop her. When her voice was raw, she laid her forehead on his chest.

"I won't let go!" She screamed over and over again to remind herself what he informed her to do at that moment. Softer this time, she whispered, "I won't let go, Luke. I'll move on when I can and I'll see you in the end." Thalia tilted her head up and kissed his forehead.

* * *

**I know, I know...I killed Luke again. I cried while writing this. I apologize if the scenes that did come from the book weren't the exact words from the book, but I don't own those scenes. I hope this fullfilled your yearning for a continuation; please tell me what you think and if you have any other requests. Have a good week:)**


	6. No Words Can Explain Us

**I know it's been forever since I last updated but I was pretty busy with another Fanfiction - Skinny Love for the Divergent trilogy. I recommend you check it out if you read the books by the amazing Veronica Roth. But don't fret, now I'm back with one of the most adorablest couples out there in the Percy Jackson world: Frazel. **

**Thank you, Rick, for giving us another fluffy couple.**

**I do not own PJO; read on!**

* * *

Frank shifted his feet awkwardly. He wasn't sure what to do at a time like this—a time when he was unsure on what to do. He wasn't a person on love, he knew that for sure, but Piper had told him what to do. It sounded a little too overboard; melodramatic for a typical girl like Hazel. She wasn't someone who expected things glittering and rich—she didn't like jewels anyways, because of her curse.

Frank debated in his mind. Hazel sat in a chair across the room; the two were at a dinner party celebrating…Frank lost his focus as he met Hazel's gaze.

She broke out into a small smile. She put a lock of dark hair behind her ear and waved him over. She sat on the other side of the room in a plastic chair besides a table, which was neat with a white table cloth draped over it.

_Oh, gods_. Frank thought. He wondered if she really was implying him to be the man to come over, or what, because Frank knew he did not act like a man—especially around her. He acted like a doofus around Hazel and he wished he could stop it. But instead he cocked his head, slowly looking over his shoulder. His eyes saw a wall. He turned back, a thin line for a mouth, and then jabbed a finger at his chest, looking straight at Hazel.

She laughed. Frank could hear it from across the room despite the loud noises that were making his ears buzz. When she finished, she turned back to him and nodded.

His smile wobbled as his hands began to shake; he almost knocked over his glass of wine when he set it down on a table behind him. His stomach felt like he had trapped vicious bees in it and they were tugging at his insides, trying to escape. Why would people say it felt like butterflies fluttering down there? He wasn't sure, but nonetheless he made his way across the dance floor. He thought quickly with each step. What was he going to do? Would he take Piper's advice or try something else?

A pile of people danced past him and he halted in his tracks on the tiled dance floor. The music was fast around him and loud; the air smelled of sweat and wine and it stung his nostrils, making him want to sneeze. His nose twitched and he swallowed down the sneeze—he didn't need to embarrass himself even more with a snotty nose. He needed to tell her how he really felt; she didn't really know yet and his feelings were just too overwhelming for his own being to bear.

Finally, he reached the shadowy corner she was sitting in. Once he exited the partying aura of the dance floor and entered the lonely one she was in, he suddenly could hear his heart beating loudly in his ears. He wasn't able to hear it before but now it was so loud he wondered if she could hear it as he pulled up a chair next to her, loud scratching noises skirted against the metal-on-floor contact. The two winced but it ended as soon as it started as he sat next to her.

Frank could see why Hazel chose this place out of the whole pavilion to sit. It was quiet, but you could still hear the music and feel it as it shook the floor. It wasn't as humid as it was in the crowd, but it wasn't freezing cold—just normally cool. _That's wonderful_, Frank thought as he could finally get somewhat of a breather. Then he realized that sitting next to her meant he wouldn't ever be able to breathe properly.

They didn't exchange words; not yet. They stared at the pounding and exotic scenery laid out in front of them. Finally, Frank looked over at Hazel and found that the light and shadows turned her into the most beautiful thing he had ever seen—_Aphrodite couldn't even beat it_, he thought. The shadowy corner washed over her forehead and carved out her soft, but angular, cheek bones. The lights in front of them made her face look pale against the patches of deep shadow. The light put a twinkle in her eyes, making them look golden and it highlighted her hair, making it also look like threads of gold that were woven by Athena herself.

Hazel caught him staring. She narrowed her eyes and a corner of her mouth lifted upwards. "Are you drooling?" Her voice was rising just a little so that he could hear him over the faintly drumming music.

Instinctively, Frank slurped and found that there was just a little dribble that had hung from his dry mouth. He quickly wiped at his lips at the back of his hand. "No," He mumbled, feeling his cheeks grow hotter. It was like flames were literally licking up his face.

She chuckled. "Sure,"

Frank opened his mouth to protest, but then was cut off by the abrupt softness of the music.

Some groans and insults were thrown out of the crowd and at the mixer, but the DJ then said into the microphone, "Hey, I know we've been party-rocking the whole night but now it's time to get smooth," he grinned, his lips touching the microphone, making a rattling noise leap from the speakers. "Gentlemen, why don't you grab that special someone and dance on into the dance floor?"

Frank gulped as it seemed like the DJ was talking right to Frank. _Maybe this could be where I tell her_, Frank thought. He felt his breaths quickening and even though he had practiced multiple different ways in the mirror, he still wasn't sure how to tell Hazel he loved her.

What was even weirder was that the DJ pointedly glared at Frank. He thought he was hallucinating and squinted through the bright lights blooming down on the dancers and found that the DJ was looking at them.

Frank wasn't sure what to do and he could feel the stuttering and blabbering bubbles floating into his chest. He opened his mouth and out popped those bubbles.

Hazel looked at him expectantly and it was taking him a long time to just ask the words, "Would you like to dance?" She smiled and smacked her palm against his knuckles. She wrapped her fingers around his beefy hand and said, "Come on, let's dance already."

"Uh—uh, s—sure." He spluttered and was pulled to his feet. The chair squeaked at the abrupt force and he stomped into the dance floor, his feet flopping around because Hazel was dragging him so fast he couldn't even feel his feet touch the ground. He could imagine them as cartoon characters: his body flying through the air behind Hazel, whose tongue was fixed outside of her mouth as she was determined to take him somewhere.

Finally, they reached an empty halo that dotted the dance floor. People were around them, paired and slow dancing to the soft melody of the music. Some were kissing and some were cuddling into the other's shoulders.

Frank gulped. Was that what he and Hazel were going to end up as? A small part of him craved for her to be resting her head on his shoulder.

But then they stopped, staring at each other; Hazel still expectantly and Frank blankly. Men were supposed to lead, she knew, and she waited for Frank to rest his hands on her hips.

But Frank didn't. This was when it hit him like a booming thunderstruck: he didn't even know how to dance in the first place.

"Um—um…I don't…"

"You don't know how to dance?" Hazel finished for him, raising an eyebrow and the corners of her lips curling upwards.

Frank's shoulders slouched and hung forward as he stood limply. His cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"I haven't danced in forever," Hazel said as she took a step towards him. "But I could teach you what I know."

He blinked at her.

Hazel took one of his limp hands and softly raised it up to the small of her back. She gave him a look and she felt his fingers go deeper into her black and red dress, sending a jolt up her spine, in response. She let go of that hand and took his other one, not placing it in her body, but folding her hand into it as well. She noted that his hand was rough, tickling her softer skin and making her have feeling of protection. Her round eyes stared at their embracing hands and she found how big of a difference there was, but how perfectly they matched so well. Hazel smiled inwardly and then wrapped her other hand around his neck and it rested softly at the border of his broad shoulders. She found her fingers lightly playing at the curling tips of his hair. A thud pounded at the base of her stomach and it was like she had been struck by lightning.

Hazel gave him a small smile and she said, "Men should be the ones to lead."

Frank stared at her for a second, his heart about to burst inside his chest. Her words finally caught up with his brain, which was slowly turning into goop, and nodded his head vigorously.

He shifted his feet around a little and swayed his hips awkwardly from side to side.

Hazel stood where she was, watching his feet. She snorted, slowly turning into a guffawing fit of laughter.

Frank's face turned back into a short flame of fire. He could feel the sweat rubbing onto the fabric of her dress.

"I'm sorry, Frank," She said when she finally got herself under control. "Just don't force yourself to move, let the music make you move naturally."

His eyebrows knit together. "How in the world is that possible?"

"You'll see," was all she said.

They had taken so long to get into position that the slower song was switched to something a little more upbeat but with the same softness. It was like an attentive set of bells ringing. The song was nice to Frank's ears and he found himself strumming his hips along with the guitar. His feet stepped to the beats of the piano that bounded through the room. Frank felt the feeling to be remarkable as it was like the different sounds of the variety of instruments literally walked from the speakers and went up to him, replacing them inside the veins of his moving body parts.

Hazel grinned up at him, a bit shocked, but then laughed, "See?"

Frank didn't think it was possible for a clumsy person like himself to suddenly become so comfortable with dancing. He found himself getting lost into it, with Hazel being the light he was drifting to. Instead of keeping her at a somewhat arm's length, his arm tightened around her curved waist and he gripped her as he let them twirl. Swirls of lights pranced around them and they didn't care if they were bumping into the people around them because they laughed and grinned as they danced around.

It seemed like they had been enveloped in their dancing that came naturally and finally, they slowed down. Hazel didn't think before she acted as she let her head rest on the crook of his neck.

Frank froze, his feet moving but his mind stopping where it was and gasping sharply, exclaiming, _"HER HEAD'S ON MY SHOULDER. IS HER HEAD REALLY ON MY SHOULDER?!"_

Frank glanced down and her hair and the back of his head was all he could see. He gulped, his Adam's apple rubbing against her ear.

"_Yup_," he told his brain.

He calmed his rapid heartbeat and kept swaying to the music. _Something must've replaced my body_, he thought as he rested his jaw and chin on her head, smiling against her hair.

Suddenly, Frank remembered what he had needed to tell her. But his mouth felt like cotton again, like it was preventing him from saying it. He was still able to splutter, "Hazel, I have to tell you something."

She lifted her head, looking at him skeptically.

Frank blinked at her golden eyes. He stopped moving his feet and took a deep breath. "I—I…"

He couldn't seem to say it. The words ran through his brain like a teleprompter but he couldn't seem to transfer to his vocal cords. It was all he had ever felt and wanted to explain to her how his senses flared whenever he was around her.

But the words left him and he hadn't said it. He couldn't remember anything.

At her confused figure, he mumbled, "Uh luvuooh."

She wouldn't have been able to hear him anyways because the DJ suddenly switched the music to the loudness that was on as they had been sitting in the corner.

"What?!" She hollered over the music and woops from the dancers as they began to rock their bodies again.

"I—!" He tried again, but he knew he wouldn't be able to tell her anything.

"You what?!"

He sighed, a growl threaded into it as well. He remembered what Piper had told him: "_And if you get too nervous, then you could always just_ show _her how you feel—not tell her."_

The crazy idea struck him and he knew he was going insane. But all he wanted to do was just that. So, without thinking straight because his mind was clawing its way out of the sticky goo, he tightened his grasp on her waist and pulled her closer to him and he kissed her.

Hazel was shocked but found her senses blocking out the obnoxiously loud features around them and becoming more interested and enveloped into the kiss. She found her fingers playing with the tips of his hair again. It felt like he let go just as soon as he kissed her, but it felt like their lips had made contact forever.

Frank stuttered and let her go and took a small step back. His cheeks were painted scarlet red and he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. At the look of her alarmed expression, he said, "I—I'm sorry. I shouldn't have—"

Hazel wrapped her fingers around the collar of his suit jacket and pulled him in for another kiss, silencing him from his clumsy stutters.

* * *

**There seriously needs to be a day between Saturday and Sunday -_- The weekends just seem too short. Tell me what you thought of the chapter: was it good? Yes, no; maybe so? And if so, I ask of any other requests you would like for me to write about? I hope you enjoy your week!:)**


End file.
